JPG Out!
by Cloudstar36
Summary: Yay! An EPF story! So just a quick little sum-up. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie are sent out to scope the island for mysterious activity, but something goes horribly wrong when their jetpacks run out of fuel! Read to find out what and enjoy! YES, there will be the sequel up soon!
1. Mysterious suspicions arise

Soft, ransom beeps echoed through the hallways of the Elite Penguin Force headquarters; the lights of the base-stations brightly lighting the underground-tunnels. Many of the late-shift EPF agents had just begun their duties, while others were finishing up for the night. Although there were no troubles to worry about as Herbert and Klutzy had been dealt with for good, the EPF Commander; Gary or Agent G, was still concerned about island activity.

"Several robberies have been conducted this week, G…" one agent reported, sensing the Gadget Guy's presence behind her. "Only 4 out of the 7 were caught."

"A murder just came up, G," the agent beside her spoke up, not taking his eyes off his computer-screen. He stopped typing a message and spun around to face Gary. "'Spose there's nothing we can do about it, huh?"

The Gadget Guy shook his head with a soft sigh, folding his arms in slight determination.

"After we finished Herbert, a lot of the island's citizens have been acting strangely…" he admitted, pacing behind them. "I've noticed a few of you have been caught in it too, Agent Private…"

Private spun around in shame, turning back to his computer. He couldn't hide that the EPF agents had been acting weird since their enemy's downfall…

The penguin beside him curiously lent over when something came up on his screen.

"What's that?" she inquired. Private sighed heavily before continuing on typing.

"A care roster for PH… She asked me to update it considering most of the wild puffles were almost wiped out due to Herbert's take-over," he replied. "Some penguins just can't do things for themselves, Agent Cloudstar…"

"But some need to do more for others," Gary insisted with a slight scowl. "Especially a certain agent who tends to think only of himself!"

"S-Sorry G…"

Gary then left them, waddling over to where the main EPF crew were pin-pointing any suspicious activity on the island. Jet Pack Guy was observing the current points they had found on the map pinned to the wall; a scowl playing in his eyes.

"Something up, Jet?" Gary asked, coming up behind him.

"… I just don't understand it, Chief…" Jet Pack Guy murmured, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. He indicated to a deserted spot on the map that was covered in red markings. "Most of our troubles have been happening around here… In the Forest…"

"More suspicions for the Cove area!" Dot exclaimed, running over and placing a file on the table between them before running back to the System Defender. Jet Pack Guy studied the file and frowned.

"Scratch that… The Cove's worse…"

"Go be our eyes in the sky, Jet…" Gary instructed, putting a flipper on his shoulder. "I know it sounds absurd, but take Rookie with you and scope out what's going on in these areas. We've got the eye for the suspicions, but we need to know _what _they actually are."

"On it, Chief," JPG admitted determinedly, slipping his jetpack straps over his shoulders. "I'll keep in touch, and patch through to our system anything that looks out of place."

Gary nodded and let him go off to find Rookie, glancing back just as Dot ran over again.

"Another for the Forest!" she cried, abruptly stopping to catch her breath… when her eyes fell on the Gadget Guy. "… G, it's late… Don't ya think we should lock down for the night?"

Glancing at the watch ticking away softly on his wrist, Gary then looked up and nodded.

"To be on the safe-side; yes," he agreed. "I'll patch through to the Director and get him to lock the system… I'll have to lock up when Jet and Rookie get back."

"You sent them out this late!? Why on earth-…?!"

"Dot, we need those readings now!" the Gadget Guy interrupted. "We're not going to get anything with unknown suspicions!"

The Disguise Gal looked at the ground with a small nod. What Gary was saying was right. So far, they had only picked up a few incidents on the island, and there were still many more out there…

"Patch through to Director now. I'll warn the others for 5-minute lockdown," Dot said at last, hastily running off. Gary nodded and headed to his office, pulling out his Spy Phone as he did so, in order to contact the Director…


	2. Crash landing

Jet Pack Guy face-flippered as he watched Rookie lose control of his jetpack and nose-dive into a tree. What was the Gadget Guy thinking when he chose the young agent to aid him!? With a groan, Jet Pack Guy went and heaved the rookie agent out of a tree for the 20th time.

"20th time, Rookie," he muttered. "That an improvement?"

The young agent started up his jetpack again and jumped off the branch he had landed on, hovering beside Jet Pack Guy.

"Actually… no…" he admitted with a grin. The experienced agent rolled his eyes and yanked out his Spy Phone, checking the coordinates of yet another mystery event.

"The Iceberg?" he read with a frown. Rookie glanced over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with it being at the 'Berg?"

"All the others have been either at the Cove or here…" Jet Pack Guy recalled, glancing around the darkened Forest area. Their only light-sources were the lights brightly glinting off the sides of their jetpacks, and the screenlight of their Spy Phones; otherwise it was just pitch-black.

"Try patching Dot. Maybe she got the coordinates wrong," Rookie spoke up in suggestion, fiddling with the lighting of his own Spy Phone.

"I will, but I think we should land," Jet Pack Guy insisted, hearing a soft clunk from each of their packs. "Or else we're gonna… Yikes!"

At another loud clunk, their jetpacks gave out and the two penguins plummeted to the ground; landing with loud thuds in the snow. Rookie immediately got up and switched his Spy Phone back on, shining the light around the area of where they had landed.

"Jet?" he inquired softly."Where are ya, Jet?"

He spied a red penguin in black lying over by the base of a tree; his jetpack beside him. The young agent guessed it was Jet Pack Guy…

"Jet?"

He got no response… Rookie hurried over to the tree, shaking off his jetpack as he did so and panicked slightly.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, be okay, Jet!" he pleaded, kneeling beside his fellow agent. "I-I don't wanna be out here alone…"

The sudden screech of a night owl made the rookie jump in fright, and he huddled closer to the tree, pulling Jet Pack Guy with him and resting him against the trunk. The unconscious agent let his head fall to one side, not making any intention to be getting up in a hurry. With his Spy Phone light still shining brightly, Rookie shone it around them, muttering to himself that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I-I should call G… H-He can help…" he told himself. Keeping his phone-light on, Rookie bravely searched for Jet Pack Guy's Spy Phone, finding it wedged in a small snow-drift beside them. Panicked at another owl-screech, the green penguin quickly called the Gadget Guy.


	3. EPF Lockdown

With the system locked-up, a lot of the agents had returned home to their igloos. Remaining, were Gary, Dot, PH, Agent Cloudstar and Aunt Arctic; who had decided to drop in to see how their missions were working out with the island incidents. They were all deep in conversation about the upcoming Holiday Party for the year, but the Gadget Guy was still left in worry. Neither Rookie nor Jet Pack Guy had returned yet, and they really needed to lock-up for the night.

"Any word on Rookie or Jet yet?" he inquired, easily getting the others' attention. The three agents shook their heads; Arctic looking a little worried.

"Did you send them out somewhere, Gary?" she questioned, addressing him by his full name.

"Yes, but… I would have expected them back an hour ago," Gary admitted, exchanging a glance with Dot. "Something must be wrong…"

"I could run a search and try to find them by radar, G," Cloudstar suggested, making her way over to one of the computers.

"Get right to it, Agent…" Gary said without hesitation, trying again to reach the missing agents by Spy Phone. "… For I fear something is horribly wrong!"

Cloudstar slipped on a headset and punched in some coordinates into the computer; ones of places where their mysteries were coming up from. None of them seemed to pick up the two agents…

"So far I'm getting nothing, G…" she reported, trying again to search the island. Gary led the other agents over as they watched over her shoulder.

"Keep it on a search, Agent; we'll need to lock up," the Gadget Guy insisted, slightly shaking his head. "We all need to get home and rest if we are to return to monitoring the island again tomorrow."

"I hope the guys are okay…" Dot said softly to herself, heading back to her base-station to collect her things. It was not every day field agents were out for this long, especially at this time of night. The Disguise Gal sighed softly and waddled back out to the others with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Everything's been cleared out, G," she reported. "No other agents in sight."

Gary nodded in thanks and glanced over at the scanner Cloudstar had left on. Still no sign of the agents…

"Ya sure we should just leave like this, Chief? What if Rook and Jet turn up, but find the HQ locked?" Agent PH spoke up as they were about to leave the premises. The Gadget Guy stopped in his tracks. What if they did turn up?

"We'll have to hope they find the spare key to the Phoning Facility…"

All pressing their Spy Phone screens when the word 'Teleport' came up, each agent was whisked back to their igloos; all hoping nothing bad had happened to Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.


	4. Missing Memories

After an hour or so, the rookie did show up, wearily dragging a still-unconscious JPG behind him. The young agent was tired and had nearly given up several times on their hike back to the HQ from the Forest. Reaching their headquarters, Rookie finally found a chance to rest, sitting by the door of the Phoning Facility as he caught his breath.

"Man Jet… you're heavy… Maybe next time we should remember to bring spare fuel with us instead of refueling before-hand…" he muttered, more talking to himself than the agent beside him. "You gonna get up now?"

Jet Pack Guy didn't make a response. He only looked back at Rookie with closed eyes. The young agent noticed a small cut on his cheek; the blood blending with the red of his feathers.

"Must have been scratched by a twig on the fall-down," he guessed, sighing heavily as he got to his feet. Hesitantly he went to open the Phoning Facility door… but it didn't budge.

"Huh?" Rookie wondered, trying again. "Why won't you open!?"

"M-Maybe because y-you're pushing against the wall…"

The rookie agent spun around in fright at the sound of JPG's voice, quickly shining the light of his Spy Phone over the red penguin. Jet Pack Guy held a flipper over his eyes.

"E-Easy on the lighting; please!"

"Jet; it is you!" Rookie exclaimed, running back over to him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Jet?" the red penguin questioned. "Who's Jet?"

Rookie blinked.  
"You are. Jet Pack Guy; you should know."

JPG looked back at him in confusion, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't know who you're talking about, but… do you have any idea where we are?" he inquired. Rookie sighed softly when he realised the situation. Jet Pack Guy had lost his memory!  
**Falls like that always do it…** he thought, spying the door around the other side of the confused agent.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we've got to get inside," he admitted. Quickly he went to open the door, whimpering softly when it really wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" he pointed out. JPG face-flippered; stopping himself with a yelp of pain. Rookie glanced at him in alarm when he yelped.

"You okay?"

"Must've injured it from the fall…" Jet Pack Guy murmured, struggling to get onto his feet as he held his injured flipper to his chest. Rookie gave him a hand up.  
**How does he remember that, but not who he is? **"G will probably know what to do, but if we can't even get into the agency, then-…"

An eerie shriek cut the young agent off; both agents stepping into each other in fright. Rookie shivered as the shriek came again.

"W-What was t-that!?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a night owl," JPG said calmly, trying not to show his own signs of fear. Rookie stepped closer to him.

"I-It doesn't s-sound like a night owl…" he told himself, shaking slightly as the shriek echoed over the island once more. "… I-I wanna g-go home…"

Jet Pack Guy sighed, wincing when a sharp pain ran through his injured flipper.

"Surely there's a key around here somewhere, buddy…" he insisted, looking around with the guidance of Rookie's Spy Phone light.

"I-I tried to call G before," Rookie spoke up. "But t-the call d-didn't go through."

"G?"

"Gary… The Gadget Guy?"

"… Never heard of him," JPG admitted, shuddering at the sound of something echoing in the distance. It sounded much like a gun-shot…

"Seriously?"

"Uhh… n-never mind! But, you were calling him?"

"Oh, right!" the frightened agent said at last, finally gathering the courage to call up the Gadget Guy. "Please answer, G… We need you now!"


	5. Hear me out help!

An alarmed ring woke Gary from his slumber; the dark-blue penguin blinking blindly as he searched his bed-side table for his glasses. Finding them, he quickly waddled over to his ringing Spy Phone and answered it, switching it to speaker as he pulled on his lab coat.

"_G, you gotta come quick! We're locked out of the HQ, there's some strange creature out here and it's freaking me out, Jet's lost his memory, and-…_"

"Woah Rookie! Slow down, I can hardly understand you," the Gadget Guy admitted with a slight yawn. "You do know its 2 a.m, right?"

"_I know, I know; I'm sorry, but we really… uh oh…_"

Frowning, Gary sat back on his bed.

"What's 'uh oh', Rookie?"

"_I-It's Jet… He's gone!_"

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'!?" Gary exclaimed, panickly jumping back to his feet. First his top agent had lost his memory, now he was missing!? What a night….

"_I-I don't know, G; he was here just a second ago!_" Rookie complained through the phone. "_I'm gonna have a look around for him_."

"I'll send Dot and PH out with you, Rookie," Gary explained, fastening his tie into place. "Agent Cloudstar and I will check out our scanner and see if we can track him by Spy Phone."

"_Uh G? Slight problem there…_"

"Yes? What is it?"

"_… I'm kinda using Jet's Spy Phone…_"


End file.
